Tranches de vie
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... petits drabbles sans prétention, juste pour passer un petit moment agréable ! chap 14 : Rentrée, bah oui, parce que ça se rapproche...
1. Rituel matinal

**Hi les gens ! Me revoilà dans un nouveau couple, un non-yaoi pour changer un peu…**

**Un petit drabble qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours et qui commençait à m'agacer, alors il fallait bien que je le case quelque part… Une tranche de vie de notre couple préféré Kyo/Yuya, la première d'une (longue ?) série !**

**C'est doux, ça fond sur la langue, à consommer sans modération^^**

* * *

_**Rituel matinal**_

Chaque matin, c'est toujours le même mot qui sort en premier de ses lèvres, et souvent c'est la seule fois de la journée où je peux l'entendre. Je ne sais même pas s'il le fait exprès ou si c'est une habitude qu'il a prise inconsciemment… Mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il respecte cette espèce de rituel. Et je dois avouer que j'aime bien ça…

S'il se réveille en sursaut à cause d'un bruit "suspect" – même si ce n'est souvent que le chat du voisin qui se balade sur le toit –, il le prononce d'une voix légèrement tendue (pour celui qui la connaît bien, ce qui commence à être mon cas), interrogatrice. S'il se réveille avant moi, qu'il se lève et qu'il a le malheur de se cogner à quoi que se soit, c'est ce mot qui s'échappe en sifflant de ses dents serrés, à mi-chemin entre la menace et le reproche exaspéré. Si, quand il daigne enfin sortir du lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine, le frigo est vide, il le hurle avec une bonne humeur évidente… qui est toujours sacrément contagieuse puisque je réplique aussitôt (et le reste de la journée est toujours _très_ joyeux).

Mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est quand je me réveille un peu avant lui, couchée sur son large torse. Dans ce cas-là, je croise les mains sous mon menton et l'observe, encore à moitié bercée par les battements de son cœur que je sens sous ma paume. Plutôt mourir que de le lui avouer, mais je le trouve incroyablement beau quand il dort. C'est l'un des rares moments où son visage n'a pas une de ses expressions sadiques ou moqueuses. J'aime laisser mon regard errer sur ses longs cheveux noirs, remonter le long de sa mâchoire, glisser sur ses lèvres minces pour finalement croiser deux pupilles rouge sang fixées sur moi. Il me sourit quand mon regard rencontre enfin le sien, un sourire très doux, auquel je n'ai droit que rarement et qui me fait fondre à chaque fois. Et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour murmurer doucement :

- Yuya…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

* * *

**Tadaaam…**

**J'ai quelques projets, mais les idées sont toujours les bienvenues ! C'est pas compliqué, y a la petite flèche sur le côté de l'écran et après c'est la petite bulle juste en dessous… et ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**See you soon**


	2. La promo

**Un nouvel petit épisode…**

**Je viens de remarquer que ça se passait en UA, alors autant poursuivre dans cette voie ! o.O**

* * *

_**La promo**_

Yuya s'étira longuement, les yeux toujours fermés, un léger sourire de bien-être flottant sur les lèvres. Elle adorait les matins comme ça, quand son corps était encore engourdi par le sommeil. Elle sentait la chaleur des draps l'envelopper dans un cocon de douceur, le poids du bras de Kyo autour de sa taille, les rayons du soleil caressant son visage… soleil ?

- Merde !

La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond, envoyant valser les draps et le bras de son homme qui se réveilla sen sursaut, les sourcils froncés.

- Yuya ?

- Pourquoi t'as désactivé le réveil ?! Abruti ! Je suis à la bourre maintenant !

Kyo eut un sourire goguenard et se rapprocha lentement du bord du lit à la manière d'un fauve. Yuya, trop occupée à enfiler son jean sans se casser la figure au beau milieu de la chambre, poussa un hurlement de surprise quand deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour d'elle pour la plaquer à nouveau sur le matelas, sa chemise – qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de boutonner – grande ouverte. Kyo, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, en profita pour fondre sur elle.

- On s'en fout, si t'es déjà en retard, pas la peine de presser…

- ESPECE DE DEMON !!! LÂCHE-MOI !!! TOUT SUITE !!!

Les lèvres de l'homme se promenaient sur sa gorge, affamées, effleurant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Malgré elle, la jeune femme sentit son corps céder et un faible gémissement lui échappa. Son cou était _si _sensible, et lui _si _doué… Surtout quand ses mains glissaient le long de ses flancs, ses paumes chaudes et un peu rugueuses la faisaient toujours frissonner. Une nouvelle plainte s'éleva alors que Kyo descendait de plus en plus, sa langue titilla un instant son nombril avant de descendre encore et d'attraper le bouton du jean entre ses dents…

Un coup de pied en plein visage le fit reculer, surpris. Yuya se leva comme une tornade, écarlate et visiblement furieuse. Elle attrapa sa montre et ses boucles d'oreilles sur la table de nuit et sortit en claquant la porte, non sans hurler un dernier :

- SALE PERVERS !!!

.~.~.~.

Yuya arriva à son bureau avec une demi-heure de retard et poussa un gémissement de désespoir en voyant la pile de dossiers qui s'accumulaient déjà sur son bureau. Cependant, elle remonta ses manches et se mit courageusement à travail.

Okuni la trouva deux heures plus tard plongés dans les feuilles de papier, quelques gouttes de sueur roulant sur ses tempes et dans son cou. La plantureuse jeune femme s'appuya à la porte et fit une moue.

- Yuya, tu as eu une promotion. Tu vas devenir la secrétaire particulière du patron.

- Hein ? Une promotion ? Mais… en quel honneur ?

- Parce qu'il en a marre de ne pas pouvoir "bien commencer la journée à cause de ces foutus horaires" et parce qu'un homme doit pouvoir "coucher quand il veut avec son esclave". Bien entendu, je ne faisais que citer ses propres mots.

…

- KYOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

* * *

**Finished… enfin… à suivre…**

**See you soon**


	3. L'oreille du démon

**Encore un petit épisode, une petite idée qui m'est venue je sais plus comment mais qui me tournait encore et encore dans le crâne… Encore de la guimauve, encore notre démon favori, mais c'est tellement bon !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**L'oreille du démon**_

Omine no Kyo n'avait pas vraiment l'air humain, tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus, même ceux qui pouvaient se considérer comme ses amis. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ses yeux rouges comme le sang, de ses dents pointues et de son sourire carnassier, de ses épaules larges qui lui donnaient une allure inquiétante, surtout quand il se découpait à contre-jour... Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ce type avait un goût prononcé pour le sadisme, la violence, la provocation et surtout l'humiliation des autres. Sans compter son penchant pour le saké, le tabac et les femmes.

Kyo était parfaitement au courant de sa réputation et il l'entretenait soigneusement. Après tout, ça n'avait que des avantages : pas besoin de gueuler, les gens la fermaient automatiquement quand il rentrait dans une pièce et s'il avait envie de se défouler un peu, il y avait toujours un petit yakuza kamikaze pour venir le distraire.

Par contre, ce que peu de gens savaient, c'était que le surnom de "démon" qu'il trimballait ne venait rien de tout cela. Kyo avait une particularité de plus : son ouïe. Tous les sons lui parvenaient démultipliés et il avait dû apprendre à en ignorer certains – comme par exemple la planche à pain qui lui hurlait dessus pour il ne savait encore, ou Okuni qui lui racontait les derniers potins de la boîte.

Mais depuis peu, il y avait cette petite mélodie qui était devenue sa drogue. Chaque soir, quand il revenait du bureau – ou du bar d'à côté –, il se dirigeait sans hésiter vers la cuisine, attrapait Yuya pour la jeter sur son épaule et l'emmenait dans leur chambre. Là, il l'allongeait sur le lit, s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le matelas, ses yeux démoniaques brillant un peu plus que d'habitude, et se penchait… jusqu'à poser son visage sur son ventre. Il fermait les yeux avant de se concentrer. Il pouvait entendre la respiration calme et apaisante de la jeune femme sous lui, le froissement de ses propres cheveux qu'elle faisait glisser entre ses doigts, le murmure de son sang qui courrait dans ses veines… et derrière tous ces bruits devenus familiers, sa musique, les pulsations lentes et régulières d'un deuxième petit cœur.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**J'ai encore quelques textes en réserve, mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et suggestions… (Faut que j'arrête de rédiger des lettres de motivation moi -.-'')**

**Bref, laissez une petite review please and see you soon !**


	4. Crise

**Et encore un autre… C'est fou comme je m'ennuie en cours pour inventer des trucs comme ça !^^**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Crise**_

Quelques rires trop joyeux pour être honnêtes s'élevaient du salon. On entendait également le tintement aisément identifiable de verres s'entrechoquant. Yuya prit une grande inspiration, puis ouvrit le shoji dans un claquement sonore, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Une bouteille de saké vide roula jusqu'à ses pieds et l'un des trois hommes dans la pièce lui adressa un sourire rayonnant ainsi qu'un geste amical du bras.

- Oh, Yuya-chan ! Dis, tu pourrais être vraiment adorable et allez nous chercher un peu plus de saké, s'il te plaît ? Il est vraiment…

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle inspira profondément, et…

- PAS QUESTION !! Toi, l'alcoolique de service, tu vas faire le plaisir de ramasser toutes ces bouteilles qui traînent dans mon salon ! Tigre Rouge, descend de cette table IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Mais Yuya-chan…

- NON ! Et tu remets ton T-shirt tout de suite ! Yukimura, ne pense même pas à toucher ce verre ! Y EN A MARRE D'ETRE TOUJOURS CELLE QUI DOIT REPARER VOS CONNERIES ET FAIRE LE MENAGE LE LENDEMAIN MATIN !!! Tigre, tu oublies de suite l'idée de vomir sur mon canapé si tu tiens à la vie. Y a le trottoir pour ça ! ET TOI KYO Y EN RAS LE BOL QUE TU RAMENES TOUJOURS CES DEUX ALCOOLIQUES COMME SI TU AVAIS BESOIN D'AIDE POUR DESCENDRE LA RESERVE D'ALCOOL DE LA MAISON ESPECE DE SALE BON A RIEN OBSEDE…

Kyo haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Hey, planche à pain, t'énerves pas comme ça. T'as pensé au petit monstre ?

La jeune femme se figea et inconsciemment sa main se porta à son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Déjà que son bébé risquait fort de ressembler à son démon de mari, qu'est-ce que ce serait si jamais sa colère avait des effets indésirables sur lui ? Elle se força à inspirer profondément pour se calmer et s'apprêtait à refermer le shoji quand la voix de son _cher et tendre _s'éleva à nouveau :

- Et planche à pain, oublie pas de ramener le saké !

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.


	5. La pluie

**Celui-ci n'est pas sur Kyo et Yuya, alors ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes merci de vous en tenir au chapitre précédent…**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**La pluie**_

J'aime la pluie. C'est quelque chose de banal, je sais, mais pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'être banal au moins une fois dans ma vie ? Je suis le fêtard, l'insouciant, le coureur de jupons, l'alcoolique – comme le dit si bien notre chère Yuya –, celui qui ne se prend jamais au sérieux, et je reconnais tout ça. Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de moi.

J'aime le son de la pluie quand elle tape doucement contre le carreau. Je trouve que c'est une mélodie rassurante, comme une amie qui frapperait à ma fenêtre. Quand elle tambourine sur les toits, dégringole le long des gouttières et forme d'énormes flaques sur les trottoirs, elle me fait un bien fou, comme si elle lavait mon propre esprit en même temps que la ville.

J'aime la pluie quand elle tombe le soir, au moment où je suis en train de m'assoupir, à l'abri de la chaleur de ma couette, son corps fragile pressé contre le mien.

J'aime la pluie parce que lui en a horreur. Et chaque fois que sa chanson s'élève dehors, il grogne et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ce sont les seuls moments où il me laisse le prendre dans mes bras sans protester. Dans ces cas-là, on oublie tous les deux qu'on a presque quatorze ans d'écart, et qu'on doit encore attendre sa majorité pour pouvoir afficher vraiment notre relation. Dans ces moments, il est juste le garçon que j'aime. La pluie devient alors mon meilleur prétexte pour murmurer son nom encore et encore, alors que d'habitude il s'énerve très vite quand je fais ça.

"Sasuke."

J'aime la pluie.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Une idée qui m'est venue alors que j'écoutais la pluie dans mon lit à 1h du mat… La fatigue est-elle bonne pour mon imagination ou pas ?^^**


	6. Une famille

**Un nouvel petit épisode…**

**Désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais j'avoue avoir bloqué un bon moment sur la transition avec ceux que j'ai déjà préparés…**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Une famille**_

Yuya connaissait bien la solitude. Elle avait perdu ses parents quand elle était enfant, et c'était son frère qui s'était occupé d'elle jusqu'à sa majorité, mais entre ses cours et son travail à mi-temps elle ne le voyait que rarement. Elle avait peu d'amies à cause de son franc-parler. Et elle avait longtemps eu peur de finir sa vie comme ça. De continuer à être seule. Alors elle était encore plus franche, plus directe, ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds.

Elle aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça. Bon, elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle n'avait pas tellement changé. La seule chose, c'était qu'elle avait trouvé des gens encore plus têtus et plus excentriques qu'elle. Dans un sens, ça lui avait permis de s'ouvrir aux autres, de se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Elle s'était fait des amis.

Yuya sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle parvient à cette conclusion et ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans une mer de coton. Sa vision floue mit quelques secondes à s'ajuster à son environnement. Le plafond au-dessus d'elle était d'un blanc uniforme, un peu déprimant. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ça manque sérieusement de couleurs… Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Décidément, planche à pain, t'as toujours le chic pour poser les bonnes questions…

Yuya sursauta faiblement et tourna la tête. Kyo était assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle, un léger sourire amusé dansant sur ses lèvres. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- Kyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment unique… Tu ne te sens pas plus… légère ?

La jeune femme le fixa un instant, perplexe. Puis, le brouillard qui semblait envelopper son esprit disparut et elle sursauta violemment.

- Le bébé ! Kyo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cette fois-ci, il rit et, à sa grande stupéfaction, se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Ils m'avaient dit que tu serais un peu dans les vapes à ton réveil, mais à ce point… Tu es à la clinique, Yuya.

- Clinique ?

Ce n'était pas illusion. Les yeux sanglants de Kyo pétillaient de joie. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, passa un bras derrière ses épaules et la redressa pour l'appuyer contre son torse. Elle était bien dans une chambre de clinique, avec un horrible papier peint beige et une frise bleue avec des petits pingouins dessus. Juste au pied son lit, il y avait une couveuse transparente. A l'intérieur, confortablement installé sur un couffin blanc, un tout petit garçon l'observait d'un air grave, ses yeux écarlates contrastant fortement avec les trois cheveux blonds qui se dressaient sur son crâne. Un bracelet en plastique autour de son poignet indiquait _Tadashi_. Yuya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- J'ai une famille…

Kyo sourit doucement et posa une main sur le couvercle transparent. Le bébé la fixa aussitôt, intrigué.

- Non. Nous sommes une famille.

Correction futile. Peut-être. Mais connaissant Kyo, elle voulait tout dire.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Du guimauve, encore et toujours… Quoique là je bats mes propres records… Mais là c'était difficile de faire autrement !**

**Le suivant arrive demain, promis !**

**Eh, personne n'avait remarqué que j'avais oublié de mettre le nom de bébé en entier... j'ai honte... pourquoi vous ne l'aviez pas dit ?  
**

**See you soon**


	7. Tueur

**Bon, je sais que j'aime tout ce qui est mignon, mais cette fois-ci j'en ai eu un peu assez alors j'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus d'humour… Enfin je crois^^**

**Encore une petite tranche, toute courte celle-ci !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Tueur**_

Le regard de Kyo aurait pu allumer une chandelle à dix mètres, si chandelle il y avait. Son rouge sanglant luisait dangereusement, et en y regardant de plus près on aurait pu voir de petites flammes dansant au fond de ses prunelles. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées que les tendons saillaient sous sa peau brunie. Une aura de colère froide, menaçante, meurtrière, semblait palpiter autour de lui. Son corps était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, mais tous ses muscles étaient tendus, comme ceux d'un fauve prêt à bondir.

On disait souvent que Kyo aux yeux de démon pouvait tuer du regard. Jamais cette phrase n'avait été aussi vraie. Et à cet instant précis, pas un seul oiseau ne chantait dehors, pas une mouche ne volait, même l'araignée au coin du plafond avait arrêté de tisser sa toile, de peur d'attirer l'attention de cet être diabolique. Kyo était fier de cette impression qu'il donnait, d'ailleurs.

Il était l'homme le plus terrifiant du pays.

Il était celui qui était craint par toutes les mafias, tous les gangs, et tous ses employés.

Il était l'un des rares qui parvenait à tenir tête à sa furie de femme et surtout à la dominer.

Il avait ses yeux de tueur.

Alors pourquoi Yukimura et Tigre Rouge n'avaient toujours pas arrêté de hurler de rire depuis qu'ils l'avaient découvert en train de donner le biberon au bébé ?

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Et tadaaaam… Ben quoi, y a pas de raison qu'on ne se moque pas de notre grand meurtrier de temps en temps ! Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me donner votre avis^^**

**See you soon**


	8. Entretient

**Hum, je crois que j'ai pris un peu de retard… En espérant que ce petit drabble me fera pardonner ! -_-'**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Entretient**_

- …Comme vous le savez, notre chiffre d'affaire a augmenté de 12 % en seulement quelques mois, c'est pourquoi il me semble qu'une fusion entre nos deux entreprises serait tout à fait la bienvenue, surtout en ces temps où la concurrence se fait de plus en plus rude et…

L'homme en costume strict trois pièces, de coupe classique et sûrement très cher, s'épongea nerveusement le front avec son mouchoir… pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Tout en se jurant que plus jamais il n'irait négocier à la place de son patron. Assis devant lui, Omine no Kyo fumait nonchalamment sa pipe, les jambes croisées, le regard moqueur… Et une main sous la jupe de sa secrétaire. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait bien essayé de se débattre, au tout début de l'entretient, mais que pouvait une faible jeune femme aussi délicate face à une brute comme cet homme ? L'homme se racla la gorge et poursuivit sa tirade d'un ton beaucoup moins assuré.

- … et nous pensions qu'avec la compétence de nos employés nous pourrions… contribuer à la réussite de votre société… ainsi qu'à garantir une stabilité d'emploi à vos salariés et… Nos produits connaissent un succès tout à fait respectable sur le marché c'est pourquoi…

Il déglutit. La main de son – futur ? – employeur ou associé s'était légèrement déplacée… Et la jeune femme semblait avoir quelques difficultés à respirer, d'autant plus que ses joues avaient pris une délicate teinte rosée et que ses yeux s'étaient à moitié fermés. Il ne voulait _vraiment pas _savoir ce que faisait sa main. Les gouttes de sueur qui roulaient sur ses tempes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

- … c'est pourquoi nous nous engageons à ce que… cette collaboration… n'entraîne aucun déficit pour votre chiffre d'affaire… D'ailleurs, tout ceci est détaillé précisément… dans le contrat… si vous le souhaitez, il…

- Non.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Kyo lui lança un regard d'avertissement plus que clair. Au même moment, la secrétaire ne put retenir un faible gémissement… L'employé se hâta de ramasser sa serviette de cuir, les salua brièvement et sortit du bureau presque au pas de course. Yukimura, dans un grand élan de bonté extrême, lui avait par ailleurs déjà ouvert la porte. Il le regarda s'éloigner avec un large sourire, agitant la main dans un geste d'au revoir, avant de se retourner vers son associé.

- Hé, Kyo, je t'avais dit de t'arranger pour refuser cette arnaque, mais tu y as peut-être été un peu fort…

- L'alcoolique ?

- Quoi ?

- Dégage.

Yukimura éclata de rire… mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et referma soigneusement la porte avec une dernière pirouette. Yuya étouffa un cri de surprise lorsque Kyo la tira brusquement sur ses genoux et s'attaqua directement à sa gorge. Elle ne parvint néanmoins à retrouver un minimum ses esprits pour haleter d'une voix rauque :

- Tu es vraiment… le pire… des enfoirés… ce… pauvre homme…

- Rien à foutre. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai muté à ce poste ?

- Espèce de… Hmm…

Les lèvres de Kyo s'étirèrent en un sourire pervers alors qu'il mordillait légèrement sa clavicule.

- Et puis, à cause de l'autre morveux à la maison, j' peux même plus te toucher le soir… D'autant plus que si tu avais vraiment voulu protester, on t'aurait entendu à l'autre bout de la ville. Alors sois gentille planche à pain, boucle-la et profite…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Vilà ! Ça y est, l'inspiration revient… J'avais juste envie d'imaginer comment pouvait se passer un rendez-vous professionnel avec Kyo, mais je crois que ça a un peu dérapé… mais que celui qui pense que cela est totalement impensable me jette la première pierre !**

**See you soon**


	9. Coursepoursuite

**Ouaw ! Deux en deux jours ! Chuis trop forte ! Ano, en fait ma tutrice de stage était à la bourre alors…**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Course-poursuite**_

- TAAADAAASHIII !

Le cri résonna longuement dans la petite maison de banlieue. Tranquillement assis derrière son petit lit, le dit Tadashi gloussa joyeusement, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur malicieuse. Il sortit la tête pour voir où en était le braillard… pour découvrir Tigre Rouge debout à l'entrée de sa chambre. Grillé.

- Ah, te voilà enfin, sale gamin ! Viens voir tonton tout de suite, tes parents ne vont pas tarder à rentrer…

Le bébé rit plus fort encore et, alors que l'adulte se penchait vers lui pour l'attraper, il se faufila entre ses jambes. Les bras puissants se refermèrent sur du vide. Abasourdi, Tigre Rouge se pencha un peu plus pour apercevoir, tête en bas, une couche propre s'éloigner rapidement en se dandinant. _Naaan, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait appris si vite à marcher à quatre pattes ?_ Il se retourna brusquement.

- Attends un peu toi tu vas voir !

Le regard fixé sur la paire de petites fesses dodues qui filait aussi vite que possible, il se mit à lui courir après… et ne remarqua pas que le petit garçon s'était aventuré sous la table. Le rebord de bois lui rentra de plein de fouet dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Tadashi éclata à nouveau de rire, s'assit et applaudit gaiement. Tigre Rouge grogna, puis une idée lumineuse traversa son pauvre esprit embrouillé par la douleur. A son tour, il se mit à quatre pattes et eut un sourire digne du prédateur qu'il était… sensé être.

- Ha HA ! Et maintenant, c'est qui le plus malin ?

Le bébé se contenta de pouffer une nouvelle fois et reprit sa course. Son "tonton" se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, jurant lorsque sa tête heurtait la table – c'est-à-dire à chaque pas. Tadashi remonta le couloir comme une flèche, passa devant la chambre de ses parents ainsi que la cuisine, traversa le salon dont la porte était restée ouverte, et se laissa glisser le long de la petite pente en bois que son père lui avait installé pour lui permettre d'accéder à l'entrée sans se blesser à cause de la marche… Tigre Rouge toujours sur les talons. Sauf que celui-ci ne vit pas le mini toboggan et rata la marche. Il s'écroula sur le sol, menton en avant, pour tomber nez à nez avec une paire de chaussures de ville en cuir noire bien cirées. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut deux bras se tendre vers le sol et soulever le gamin.

- Coucou mon bébé !

- Abou !

- Oï, l'abruti, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me lèches les pompes ?

Tigre Rouge se releva d'un bond.

- Kyo ! Yuyaaaa ! Déjà là ?

- Bah oui, c'est l'heure qu'on avait prévue… Tout c'est bien passé ?

Le jeune homme repensa à la machine à laver qu'il avait dû mettre en route d'urgence après la séance de dessin – au feutre indélébile, bien sûr –, au biberon en miette qui reposait dans la poubelle, au bazar qui régnait dans la chambre d'enfant, à sa tête et son menton douloureux. Il regarda Yuya qui embrassait un Tadashi gazouillant à qui mieux mieux, puis Kyo… et son expression menaçante.

- Super bien ! C'est votre fils ! Bien sûr que je l'adore !

Yuya eut un sourire heureux.

- Tant mieux ! Tadashi t'aime beaucoup aussi. Et puis c'est parfait comme ça, tu pourras venir le garder la semaine prochaine ! Pas vrai mon bébé ?

- Babou !

Tigre Rouge était, contrairement aux apparences, quelqu'un de plutôt rationnel. Il savait très bien que Tadashi n'était qu'un tout petit garçon. Mais il aurait juré qu'une étincelle de sadisme avait traversé le regard du fils de Kyo.

Kami-sama.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Imaginer Tigre Rouge en train de courir partout après un bébé… Kami-sama que ça fait du bien ! J'ai été de bonne humeur toute la journée après ça !**

**Juste pour la petite anecdote : j'ai jamais réussi à marcher à quatre pattes, je ne maîtrisais que la marche arrière et je me retrouvais toujours coincée dans les coin… Par contre, j'en connais qu'on ne pouvait plus arrêter ! p**

**See you soon**


	10. Sensuel

**Ecrit à une heure du mat' dans une soirée ou je m'ennuyais à mort… normalement, la fatigue est plutôt bonne pour mon imagination ^^**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Course-poursuite**_

Chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Ça commence généralement par un simple frôlement, le long de mon bras quand je regarde un film, au creux de mes reins quand je fais la vaisselle. La plupart du temps, c'est accidentel. D'autres fois, je vois nettement sa main se tendre vers moi, comme pour vérifier que je suis bien là. Je grogne toujours quand il fait ça. Je trouve cette manie exaspérante : je lui ai pourtant dit, et redit, et re-redit que si jamais je devais partir, je lui dirais d'abord ses quatre vérités !

Mais il m'empêche toujours de protester plus longtemps. Parce qu'une fois que ses doigts ont trouvé ma peau, ils tressaillent, comme s'ils hésitaient un dernier instant, avant de repartir à l'assaut d'un territoire déjà conquis. Sa main se pose sur ma nuque, frôlant mes petits cheveux trop courts qui se dressent à son contact, pour glisser sur mon épaule et repousser doucement mon chemisier. Et lorsqu'elle y parvient, qu'elle réussit à briser ma résistance – parce que bien évidemment je luis résiste – sans qu'il ait besoin de dire un mot, je sais que j'ai définitivement perdu.

Il ne peut pas voir. Il ne peut _plus _voir. Et pourtant, il est celui qui connait le mieux mon corps. Mon corps qui a oublié de grandir. Sa main descend ensuite le long de mon bras pour se poser sur la mienne et ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens. Il se colle ensuite à moi, son torse se pressant lentement contre mon dos, le nez dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres juste derrière mon oreille. Il sourit toujours dans ces moments là.

On dit de lui qu'il est gentil, doux, serviable, voire même un peu étourdi parfois. Peu de gens savent qu'en réalité il est calculateur, hypocrite et tellement, _tellement _manipulateur. Son sourire, là, le prouve bien. Mais il n'y a que moi qui connaisse cette facette de lui. Si… sensuel. Sa main, emprisonnant toujours la mienne, remonte lentement, défaisant les boutons de mon chemisier pour pouvoir effleurer la peau de mon ventre. Il me chatouille. Il me fait frissonner. _Je _me fais frissonner.

Il adore faire ça. Nouer mes doigts aux siens pour me faire participer à ses caresses. C'est embarrassant. C'est excitant. C'est… bizarrement tendre. Et toujours empreint de cette même sensualité. A chaque fois, je me retrouve incapable de résister. Je me contente de ressentir, de frissonner et de me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il sourit un peu plus quand sa main frôle ma poitrine et que je me raidis. Je n'aime pas cette partie de mon corps. Celle qui a oublié d'évoluer en même temps que moi. Il m'embrasse l'oreille quand il arrive ici et murmure, toujours les mêmes mots, toujours d'une voix un peu rauque qu'il tente de maîtriser :

- Tu es belle, Tokito.

C'est un manipulateur. Je le sais quand il m'entraîne doucement vers notre chambre. C'est un menteur. Je le sais quand il répète ces trois mots au creux de mon cou. Il est le seul qui ne m'a jamais vue et qui connaisse aussi bien mon corps. Mais il est aussi le seul capable de me faire fondre dans des moments comme ça. Même si, il le sait aussi bien que moi, je hurlerai demain matin parce que je ne me serais pas réveillée à l'heure.

Son univers se concentre autour de trois sens, mais plus particulièrement d'un. Le toucher. _Mon _toucher.

Il est sensuel.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mouais… en fait, ne suis pas trop satisfaite de celui-là… qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**See you soon**


	11. Duel

**J'ai imaginé cette scène avant même de savoir le pourquoi du comment ! Trop forte, hein ? ^^**

**Encore du tout doux, du quotidien, du kawai, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire du bien…**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Duel**_

L'ambiance était lourde, tendue. Même une mouche n'osait pas troubler le silence qui régnait par le bourdonnement de ses ailes. Assis au milieu de la pièce, de part et d'autre d'une petite table basse, deux regards rouge rubis s'affrontaient sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. L'un était encadré par de longues mèches noires, l'autre était légèrement voilé par quelques cheveux blonds, mais sinon ils étaient l'exacte réplique l'un de l'autre. La même lueur déterminée, fixe, la même assurance un peu dédaigneuse… Le brun finit par sourire d'un narquois, ses canines un peu plus pointues que la moyenne reflétant faiblement la lumière – vive le Colgate. Le regard de l'autre se fit encore plus dur, ses yeux se plissant légèrement pour paraître plus intimidants.

La tension disparut rapidement grâce à un "Tadaïma !" retentissant et le shoji du salon coulissa. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle retira l'épingle qui retenait son chignon. Elle se pencha souplement, tendit la main vers la table entre les deux duellistes et… attrapa le dernier dango dans l'assiette. Deux exclamations furibondes s'élevèrent en même temps :

- Planche à pain !

- Abou !

Yuya, d'abord surprise, éclata de rire face au regard meurtrier de son homme et de son fils. Kyo grinça des dents.

- Femme, tu tiens vraiment à mourir…

- Baaabouu…

- Si tu ne voulais pas avoir à te battre avec un bébé pour les dangos, il ne fallait pas lui faire goûter !

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme pétillèrent de malice alors qu'elle croquait dans la petite boulette. Kyo se leva avec un grondement et alla chercher SA friandise là où elle était… à savoir dans la bouche même de sa femme. Femme qui ne protesta que quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Tadashi se renfrogna et attrapa sa tétine pour la téter d'un air boudeur. A chaque fois c'était pareil. Et lui n'avait jamais droit à une friandise…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Mais j'imaginais vraiment trop bien le petit bout tenir tête à son redoutable père ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous ?**


	12. Rencontre

**Humpf… Pardon pour le retard ? Et euh… J'vous jure que je vais essayer de faire mieux ?**

**Enfin, c'est pas ma faute, je commence à être un peu à court d'idées… Juste là, je me suis simplement dit que dès le premiers chapitres les deux terreurs sont ensembles et je me suis demandé comment… alors bonne lecture ^^**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Rencontre**_

- Dis-moi, Yuya-chan, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés exactement avec Kyo ?

Surprise, la jeune femme reposa son magazine pour dévisager Tigre Rouge allongé sur le ventre, en train de jouer avec Tadashi. Kyo, lui, haussa un sourcil en ôtant sa fine pipe de sa bouche. Yukimura, assis à l'opposé de la pièce, un verre de saké à la main, gloussa joyeusement alors que les deux époux échangeaient un regard.

***FlashBack***

Yuya se forçait à inspirer profondément par le nez, les yeux fermés. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller au stress. Il lui fallait absolument ce travail. Elle n'allait pas vivre aux crochets de son frère toute sa vie quand même ! Et puis, maintenant qu'elle avait son diplôme en poche, elle comptait sur son charme naturel pour l'aider à décrocher rapidement son premier poste… Sa nervosité affaiblie, Yuya rouvrit les yeux et laissa un léger sourire danser sur ses lèvres. Ne pas oublier d'être aimable, modeste et respectueuse, surtout.

Soudain, l'ascenseur dans lequel elle se trouvait s'arrêta au troisième étage avec un tintement sourd et les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement. Un homme entra, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil amusé et alla s'adosser contre la paroi du fond sans dire un mot. Yuya se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un spécimen rare, à son goût du moins. Diablement séduisant… et un peu inquiétant aussi, avec ses étranges yeux rouges. Mais bon, elle était à la pour un entretient, pas pour mater les hommes.

Même si lui ne se gênait pas pour le faire. La jeune femme sentait son regard glisser dans son dos, la faisant se camber légèrement sous la sensation brûlant, avant de se poser sur ses fesses. Elle entendit vaguement un grognement – peut-être appréciateur ou le contraire, elle n'en savait rien – mais l'ascenseur s'immobilisa à son étage et elle fit un pas en avant… quand deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent, un torse se colla à son dos et deux mains se saisirent rudement de sa poitrine.

- Mouaif, pas terrible tout ça, t'as oublié de grandir planche à pain ?

Yuya ne réfléchit pas. Elle balança violemment son coude en arrière, le frappant juste au niveau du plexus, se dégagea de son emprise et lui écrasa le pied avant de le frapper à la mâchoire de toutes ses forces. L'inconnu tituba en arrière, surpris, et la jeune femme se précipita dans le couloir, folle de rage, en hurlant un retentissant : "SALE PERVERS !"

Dix minutes plus tard, elle dévisageait un peu anxieusement la voluptueuse jeune femme qui lisait son CV. Celle-ci – Okuni… enfin, c'était le seul nom qu'elle lui avait donné – finit par reposer la feuille et la fixa un long moment, un léger sourire mutin, voire même moqueur aux lèvres. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant, lorsqu'Okuni poussa un léger soupir et lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

- Bah, avec un physique pareil je n'ai pas de souci à me faire !

- Pardon ?

- Enfin ! … Tu veux signer le contrat tout de suite ou après un café ?

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, vous me prenez ? Merci infiniment ! Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrai pas !

Folle de joie, Yuya signa sans hésitation le contrat qu'on lui présentait. Au même instant, alors qu'elle posait le trait final, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Le comportement d'Okuni changea de tout au tout : une moue séductrice plissa ses lèvres charnues, elle se redressa… et Yuya aurait juré que son chemisier avait un bouton de plus quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Oh patron ! Ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir, c'est méchant… Puisque vous êtes là, je vous présente la nouvelle secrétaire, Mlle Yuya Shiina…

Elle se retourna, un sourire timide aux lèvres, une formule de salutations polie au bout de la langue… qui ne sortit jamais lorsqu'elle vit ledit patron. Grand. Brun. Au sourire carnassier. Au regard rouge franchement amusé. Et à la joue droite bien enflée. Elle se décomposa en entendant sa voix grave et moqueuse.

- Tiens, tien, la planche à pain…

- AH NON PAS LUI !

***Fin FlashBack***

Kyo et Yuya se regardèrent une seconde encore, puis chacun reprit son activité et ils lâchèrent d'une même voix :

- Pas intéressant.

Et Tigre Rouge ne comprit jamais pourquoi Yukimura faillit mourir étouffé de rire ce jour-là.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Tadam… Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous paraît… probable ?**

**Ah, hé oui ! Comme je l'ai dit, j'arrive un tout petit peu à court d'idées, alors si jamais vous vous en avez n'hésitez pas à me les dire, je suis preneuse !**

**See you soon**


	13. Premiers mots

**Bon, désolée, mais là j'abandonne toute précision temporelle – ça veut dire quoi ça ? – concernant les nouveaux OS… ça se fera au feeling…**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Premiers mots**_

- Franchement, Yuya, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange que Tadashi n'ait pas encore dit ses premiers mots ? Après tout, il commence déjà à savoir marcher, et moi, à part ses éternels "babou" ou "abou", je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire quoi que se soit…

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, le stylo suspendu au-dessus de ses comptes, l'autre main serrée autour du poignet de son époux qui flattait distraitement sa chute de reins… histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne descende trop bas alors que Yukimura et Sasuke étaient passés les voir – oui, l'associé de Kyo tapait souvent l'incruste. Son regard vert se posa sur son fils, assis près d'elle, et elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Si, elle s'inquiétait. Le pédiatre avait beau la rassurer en lui affirmant que le développement du langage était parfois plus lent chez certains enfants, elle avait peur pour son bébé. Après tout, étant donné les énergumènes qui l'entouraient, sa grossesse avait été assez mouvementée…

- En fait, il sait dire deux trois mots… Il appelle Kyo "Apa", et il a vite compris ce que "Nan" voulait dire, mais… Des collègues m'ont raconté un peu leurs histoire, et "papa" et "maman" font normalement partie des tous premiers mots que les enfants sont capables de comprendre et de répéter…

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous vous en faîtes trop pour ce gosse ! Je suis sûr que c'est pas si dramatique que ça !

Tendant les bras, il attrapa Tadashi sous les aisselles et l'installa sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon poussa un petit cri ravi. Pour une raison que la plupart trouvait totalement inexplicable, il adorait l'adolescent, alors que celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement affectueux…

- Bon. Regardez. – Il pointa un index sur sa propre poitrine – Je suis…

- S'ke !

- Vous vous voyez, c'est pas parfait, mais il le sait ! C'est juste qu'avec des adultes pareils à côté, c'est pas étonnant que ce soit déjà un emmerdeur ! Là. Et lui, qui c'est ?

Le gamin tourna la tête pour suivre son doigt et ses yeux rubis croisèrent ceux, identiques, de son père. Il sourit largement en réponse au rictus complice de celui-ci et pointa à son tour son minuscule index en direction de la large poitrine de Kyo.

- 'Apa !

- Suuper. Et elle ?

Tadashi se tourna vers sa mère et tendit les bras. Yuya sourit tendrement en le serrant contre elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de frotter son nez contre le sien, arrachant un gloussement ravi au béb. Le regard de Kyo s'adoucit légèrement devant le tableau de sa famille et sa main – qui avait finalement réussi à se glisser sur les fesses de sa femme – se fit plus câline. L'enfant montra fièrement sa mère et…

- Ch' à pain !

…

- KYOOOOOOOOOO !

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Et de… je sais plus combien, mais un de plus ! et merci à Snow Rose, j'ai déjà une super idée ! faut juste que j'accélère le temps !**

**See you soon**


	14. Rentrée

_**Rentrée**_

- Surtout, il ne faut pas le laisser tout seul, il a horreur de ça… ah, et si il se met à crier, sa tétine est dans son sac, j'en ai même mis deux au cas où et vous pouvez la lui donner aussi s'il commence à frapper ses camarades, en général c'est qu'il a faim ou qu'il s'ennuie. Ah, et s'il se met à pleurer il faut….

- Madame ?

- … m'appeler, mon numéro est aussi dans son sac, je suis joignable à toute heure n'hésitez surtout pas à….

- Madame !

- … me donner un coup de fil s'il y a le moindre souci. Mon bébé peut se montrer parfois assez turbulent et…

- MADAME !

Yuya interrompit enfin son monologue pour dévisager l'assistante maternelle qui lui souriait d'un air un peu crispé, les bras tendus vers elle.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en faire madame, je sais que le premier jour est toujours difficile pour les parents mais nous n'avons jamais eu le moindre problème avec les enfants ici. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance. Tadashi sera très bien avec nous, vous pouvez le laissez sans crainte. N'est-ce pas mon chou ?

Le petit garçon lui jeta un regard noir pour toute réponse et son poing se serra un peu plus sur le chemisier de sa mère. La jeune femme face à eux se retint péniblement de lever les yeux au ciel. D'habitude, elle parvenait toujours à se débarrasser rapidement des mères surprotectrices, mais celle-là… lui tapait sur le système depuis un bon quart d'heure ! Derrière eux, un homme sortit la tête de la vitre de sa voiture et se mit à crier :

- OH PLANCHE A PAIN ! BOUGE-TOI UN PEU, JE VAIS PAS PASSER LA NUIT A T'ATTENDRE ! LACHE-LE UN PEU CE GOSSE, ÇA VA ALLER ! ALORS GROUILLE !

Yuya se retourna brusquement et répliqua tout aussi fort :

- FERME-LA UN PEU, TOUT ÇA C'EST TA FAUTE ! SI TU M'AVAIS LAISSE ME LEVER, T'AURAIS PAS UNE HEURE DE RETARD POUR TA REUNION !

Tadashi se mit à rire joyeusement et l'assistante secoua la tête. Finalement, la mère finit par lui passer le petit garçon, non sans avoir déposé un énième baiser sur ses mèches blondes, avoir vérifié une énième fois son sac et avoir répété pour la millième fois son numéro de téléphone avant de rejoindre sa voiture. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement et adressa un sourire à l'enfant.

- Allez Tadashi, on va aller dire bonjour à tous tes petits copains, d'accord ?

Son regard rouge flamboya et son sourire dévoila deux canines un peu trop pointues…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yuya se rongeait les ongles en fixant son portable. Un comble pour Okuni, assise face à elle. D'ailleurs, elle finit par soupirer d'un air de profond ennui et lança un dossier sur le bureau de sa collègue.

- Au lieu de m'agacer, va porter ça au patron, ça occupera ta cervelle trop vide…

La jeune femme ne releva même pas l'insulte, attrapa la chemise cartonné et se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau de son mari, son téléphone toujours à la main. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

- Kyo, voilà le…

- Ah, désolé Yuya-chan, mais Kyo n'est plus ici !

- Hein ?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIINNNN ! OUIIIIIINN !

- TADASHI, repose ces ciseaux TOUT DE SUITE ! NON tu n'as pas le droit de couper les couettes de Kazue ! Satomi, vient m'aider, ce petit monstre a renversé le pot de peinture sur le tapis et les gosses en ont partout ! Et Hanae, par pitié, retrouve-moi ces doudous !

- Je ne peux pas, il a planqué toutes les clés et j'en ai besoin pour préparer les biberons !

- Oublie, il a mélangé la farine au lait en poudre !

Une petite fille, les yeux rougis de larmes, les joues gonflées et la lèvre tremblante, vint tirer la manche de l'assistante maternelle.

- Le… le monsieur là-bas… il… il me fait peur…PEEUUUUR !

- Quel monsieur ?

La fillette renifla et tendit le bras vers la fenêtre pour désigner une silhouette menaçante au regard sanglant…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Ah, je ne pense pas l'avoir dit ici donc je vais le faire… mon ordinateur est actuellement en révision pour je ne sais pas combien de temps T.T donc je poste depuis le fixe de chez moi… et j'ai moins l'occasion d'écrire donc voilà je vais faire ce que je peux promis !**


End file.
